


Nothing Here is Vegetarian

by ilovewrighting



Series: Of Murder Husbands and Meta-Humans [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28621881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovewrighting/pseuds/ilovewrighting
Summary: The warehouse was large, damp and cold. “Yep. This isn't creepy at all. I'm sure this will be fine.” Cisco muttered as Barry began to search.Killer Frost made an ice sword as Hannibal and Will followed close behind. Hannibal and Will jumped when Barry zoomed back to them, Killer Frost and Vibe being used to the lightning by now.“No sign of them. Any chance we got the wrong place?” Barry asked.Cisco pulled out something that looked like a large walkie talkie and started waving it around. “Well if this is reading right, Hewitt should be close. He's lighting this thing up like a Christmas tree.”Killer Frost popped her hand on her hip. “Let's go find this punk. Ice sword isn't gonna last forever.”Cisco cocked his head. “Doesn't it though?”
Relationships: Cisco Ramon & Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells, Cisco Ramon/Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells, Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Of Murder Husbands and Meta-Humans [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097330
Kudos: 17





	Nothing Here is Vegetarian

It was later the next day when they finally located Budge and Hewitt. They had migrated across town and surfaced at an abandoned warehouse. 

Harry and Iris sat behind the consoles in the cortex when everyone lined up again.

“Okay so the plan is, get in and get Budge and get out.” Iris explained. “We don't have to worry so much about going to get Hewitt, as much as Budge is the priority.”

“Team Flash can always follow up with Hewitt on our own time if he evades you guys today.” Harry interjected, adding on. “The main focus is to get Budge, Hannibal and Will back to their proper timeline.”

“Sounds like a plan. Harry, be ready for backup with the pulse rifle if we need it.” Barry said, pointing at him. 

“You got it, Flash.” Harry grumbled and then pointing to Cisco and Caitlin, said “Just bring these two home safe with you. Got it?” 

Barry nodded, pecked Iris on the lips and then they traveled through a breach. 

The warehouse was large, damp and cold. 

“Yep. This isn't creepy at all. I'm sure this will be fine.” Cisco muttered as Barry began to search. 

Killer Frost made an ice sword as Hannibal and Will followed close behind. Hannibal and Will jumped when Barry zoomed back to them, Killer Frost and Vibe being used to the lightning by now. 

“No sign of them. Any chance we got the wrong place?” Barry asked. 

Cisco pulled out something that looked like a large walkie talkie and started waving it around. “Well if this is reading right, Hewitt should be close. Even though he's only half of firestorm, he's way less stable so he gives off more radiation. He's lighting this thing up like a Christmas tree.”

Killer Frost popped her hand on her hip. “Let's go find this punk. Ice sword isn't gonna last forever.”

Cisco cocked his head. “Doesn't it though?”

“Shut up,” Killer Frost replied and Cisco went back to looking for radiation. 

Barry came to look over Cisco's shoulder. “What's it doing now?” 

“It's getting stronger and stronger, man, he's gotta be coming in hot.” Cisco replied. 

“Terrible pun, Cisco!” Iris called over the com. 

Cisco belly laughed. “I didn’t even do that one on purpose!” 

Barry rolled his eyes and sped away. He was back before Cisco could blink. “They’re coming. Hewitt is flying like he did when he escaped before. Alright, Frost, I want you to hit them with everything you got when they come in. Vibe, keep one eye on me in case I need a lift. You got it?” Barry asked and his team nodded. 

“And for us?” Will asked, eyes wide and curious.

“See if you two can handle Budge this time.” Barry said, his hands landing argumentatively on his hips.

.

After a knock down, drag out fight, Team Flash, Hannibal and Will returned to STAR labs. They had Budge in tow, but had lost Hewitt in a puff of smoke along the way. They were sure they had Budge however, by the bloodied earlobe. 

“This has been quite the visit,” Hannibal commented, touching a cut on his cheek, dabbing it for blood. 

“Thanks for your help apprehending him.” Barry said. “We’ll get you guys back to your earth before you know it.”

Cisco and Caitlin, back to her usual self, collapsed in the cortex wheely chairs. “Okay but first your resident breacher needs a break. Damm. Why can't we catch Hewitt?” 

Caitlin shook her head. “Seems like he's got a plan.”

“Budge was evading us for a while too. He was hiding in plain sight, though, sometimes those are the toughest to catch.” Will interjected. 

Hannibal stared at him, his eyebrows twitching down. “Quite right, Will. Is your Hewitt hiding in plain sight too?” 

Cisco grabbed his head. “Augh, ouch my head is killing me. How about we use the extrapolator to send them home?” 

“Sounds like a plan, Cisco, I got this.” Iris said, entering and pulling out an extrapolator.

When they all went down to the pipeline, where they had been keeping Budge, they found him with a sick smile on his face. 

“Something about this just feels… weird.” Cisco commented “But maybe that’s just my pounding headache talking.”

“We have traveled from other earths. What part of this doesn't seem weird?” Hannibal asked. 

“Multiverse is a slow day for us, though.” Harry interjected, crossing his arms over his chest and stepping closer to Cisco. 

“Which is why we are going to get out of your hair. Thanks again for the help.” Will said, shaking everyone's hands. Hannibal followed suit and Iris opened a breach with the extrapolator, sending them through. Hannibal, Will and Budge disappeared into nothingness and the breach closed. 

“I’m gonna go get a drink. Harry?” Cisco asked, heading out of the pipeline intake.

“Brandy or scotch?” He asked and followed Cisco. 

“What a day.” Barry said to Iris and Caitlin. 

“I’m just glad everything worked out.” Cait said, leaving Barry and Iris to head home for a nice quiet evening after a stressful day. 

.

Back in Baltimore Will and Hannibal appeared in Hannibal’s psychiatry office. Budge was grinning, laughing. 

“We’ll be calling Jack Crawford, so we’ll have none of that, thank you.” Hannibal said, gesturing for Will to use the phone on his desk. 

“Oh, I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” He said, his voice a low growl. 

“And why would that be?” Will asked, blinking and tilting his head as he stepped closer to Budge. 

“You can call this Jack fellow if you want, but he won’t be able to help you.” With a flick of his wrist, his hands burst into flames. His handcuffs melted into a puddle on the floor. Will took a step backward, but Hannibal looked on with excitement in his eyes. “Stay back,” Hewitt warned. 

“Quite a smart man to trick them so easily.” Hannibal sounded impressed. Will’s gaze switched from Hewitt to Hannibal as they paced around each other in a stale mate. “All you had to do was imitate his ear injury and they were sure they had you. Very clever,”

“I saw you fight, old man, but you’re still no match for my powers.” Hewitt growled, ignoring Hannibal’s odd compliment and shaking his head. 

“Exactly my thoughts on the matter, which is why I want to offer you a deal. I know I can’t win a fight with you. In fact, I imagine it would be an easy win for you. Instead, save your energy and we can come to an accord.” 

“A deal?” Hewitt echoed, appraising Hannibal. 

. 

Back in the cortex Cisco and Harry were bickering. 

“If your head hurts, why don’t you go lay down?” Harry asked

“Because I keep half vibing and I can’t sleep when I’m getting memento snippets of whatever I’m vibing off of.” Cisco said, his fingers rubbing circles on his temples.

“But you won’t be well enough to get a full vibe if you don’t rest.”

“I didn’t know it was your business whether or not I get a full vibe!” 

Taking a deep breath, Barry interrupted. “What are you vibing, Cisco?” 

Coming to stand at the white board, Cisco took the marker. “I’m seeing this office. It’s got these gorgeous bookshelves. Floor to ceiling bookshelves, a fancy wooden desk, and two leather chairs…” Cisco roughly drew the layout of the room he was picturing. “And a couch, like a freaking chaise lounge, right… here.” 

Caitlin stepped closer. “Do you notice the way the chairs are set across from each other and not in front of the desk?”

“Yeah, and the couch? It kind of looks like my therapist’s office.” Iris interjected.

“Or maybe a psychiatrist's office?” Harry suggested soberly putting the pieces together. “Maybe our work with Dr. Lecter and Agent Graham isn’t quite over yet.”

“I was afraid this would happen.” Cisco said, his head dropping totally into his hands. “Okay, anyone got something that he touched? Something he used, so I can vibe it?” 

Everyone scrambled around for a minute. “Oh! I’ve got something that Tobias Budge had. I touched up the wound on his ear, so these bandages have his blood on them.” Caitlin offered. 

Cisco grimaced. “Gross, but it’ll work.” He said. Careful not to actually touch the blood, Cisco vibed the bandages. 

In a moment there were flashes of light. Cisco could see Hannibal and Will in the office now, standing there with Tobias Budge. They were shaking hands. Budge and Hannibal were smiling at each other, and then, Budge conjured a fireball in his hands. 

“Outstanding,” Hannibal purred.

“Beautiful,” Will said, in awe. 

Jolted back into the cortex, Cisco rubbed his eyes. “Crap.”

“What did you see, Cisco?” Barry asked, coming to stand next to him.

Cisco shook his head in disbelief. “We got the wrong guy. We sent Hewitt back to Hannibal Lecter’s earth with him. So that means we have Budge running around Central City ready to murder anyone in sight and a metahuman psycho on another earth.” With a heavy sigh, Cisco rubbed his temples. “My migraine just got so much worse.” 

.

With Team Flash undercover in street clothes, but ready to suit up whenever necessary, Cisco opened a breach to Hannibal Lecter’s earth. They jumped out on the streets of Baltimore.

“So if it's anything like the movies or the book, we need to find FBI director Agent Crawford.” Cisco explained. It took Cisco mere minutes to find the address of his Baltimore temporary office and soon they were knocking on the door. 

“What can I do for you gentlemen?” Crawford asked. 

Barry flashed his CSI badge too quickly for Crawford to read it and launched into their explanation. “We were actually hoping you would be able to point us in the direction of Dr. Hannibal Lecter. We want to consult with him about a case.” 

Jack studied the three. “How about I take you to see his office?” 

“That would be amazing. Thank you Agent Crawford.” Caitlin said with a sweet smile.

A little while later they showed up outside Hannibal Lecter’s office. Cisco looked like he had the jitters, his fingers twitching nervously at his sides. Jack knocked on the door and took a step back, exchanging an awkward smile with Cisco as he noticed his nervous movements. 

“Don’t care for doctors?” Jack asked

“Something like that.” Cisco replied with a sheepish smile. He tried his best to stop fidgeting as Hannibal answered the door, looking calm as ever. 

“Good afternoon, gentlemen.” Hannibal said with a sweet smile. He cocked his head, remembering Cisco and Caitlin. “Come in.” 

When they entered, Hewitt was nowhere to be found. 

Will was seated behind Hannibal’s desk, a glass of dark red wine in front of him. “You’ll have to excuse myself and Agent Graham. We had a particularly stressful day, so we are unwinding with a glass of wine in lieu of our usual session. What can I do for you?” He asked smoothly. 

Cisco rubbed his eyes. Every time Hannibal looked so completely normal it felt like Cisco was in the twilight zone. “We were hoping Budge hadn’t left yet. We needed to question him again.” 

Hannibal’s eyes flicked from Barry to Cisco. “He left ages ago, I’m sorry to say.” 

“Yes, you missed him,” Will added from behind the desk. “What did you need to question him about?” 

Jack looked curious. 

“That’s classified. Sorry.” Barry scrambled. 

Team Flash all took one more collective look around the room. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Nothing seemed to suggest that Hewitt was still there or had even been there in the first place. 

They headed for the door. “I believe I know where his violin shoppe is, if that would be of any assistance?” Hannibal asked, just as they were walking out the door. 

“Sure.” Caitlin responded. “Anything you have would be helpful.” 

Back out on the streets of Baltimore, heading toward Budge’s violin shoppe, but with little else to go on, Team Flash consulted with Iris and Harry over the coms. They were holding down the cortex, back in Central City. 

“Hewitt has to be somewhere.” Iris commented. “Why would he leave Lecter’s place without even finding out where Budge’s shoppe is? He needs somewhere to regroup and make a plan.” 

“So Hannibal and Will were lying. They probably made a deal all together.” Caitlin chimed in.

“Yeah, definitely. When I vibed them, Hannibal and Hewitt were shaking hands. It also seems like Will’s on board with Hannibal, so that makes the three of them against the three of us.” Cisco explained. 

“What about Crawford? Didn’t you say he’s the FBI agent who hunts him down? Can’t he help some way?” Harry asked. 

“I’m not sure. I can’t just tell him that Hannibal is a serial killer. He won’t believe me without evidence. So I’m not really sure why he’d trust us coming up and saying Oh hey we’re from another earth and we may have released a supervillain in your city, can you help us?” Cisco retorted. 

“Cisco’s right, I’m not sure how to get Crawford on our side. Right now he thinks Hannibal and Will are his allies.” Barry said. 

“Then you guys just have to find Hewitt and get him back by yourselves. You guys are Team Flash. I know you can do it.” Iris said.

“Iris, we have a CCPD alert,” they heard Harry say. 

“We gotta go team, call if you need us. Sounds like CCPD found Budge so we’ll keep him until you guys find Hewitt and we can switch them back.” 

“Thanks, Iris.” Barry said and the team split off. 

.

By the time the trio showed up at Budge’s violin shoppe, it was in flames. 

“Great, now what?” Barry asked. Cisco had his head in his hands. Caitlin was looking left and right. 

“I don’t know how we’re gonna find him.” Cisco said. “I don’t have anything to vibe off of, and we have no idea where he would go.” 

Barry thought for a minute. 

“You said it yourself Cisco, if he made a deal with Hannibal and Will, then he’s probably going to meet them somewhere.” Caitlin suggested.

“True, but where?” Cisco asked. “We were at the psychology office and they weren’t there.” 

Barry raised his eyebrows. “What’s the last place you’d expect them to go?” 

Cisco groaned. “No, no, no, this is not good,” 

“Cisco? Can you come back and help CCPD bring Budge in? He’s got a member of the Central City orchestra held hostage.” Harry’s rasp came over the coms. 

“Alright, I’m on my way. You guys got this?” Cisco asked. 

Barry and Caitlin nodded. “We’ll find Hewitt and hold him with the metahuman cuffs until you get back with Budge.” Barry said. 

“Remember, don’t underestimate Hannibal Lecter.” Cisco pointed at them. Then he winced as he opened a breach, shaking his head. “I never thought I’d say that.” 

Without Cisco, Caitlin and Barry were down a man. They had to be way more careful without Cisco’s power to help them. 

As they approached the Baltimore State hospital for the Criminally Insane, Cait turned into Killer Frost. “You really think he’s here?” Frost asked

“Only one way to find out.” In a flash of lightning, Barry was gone and back. Frost barely batted an eyelash. “He’s on the third floor. Looking like he’s ready to light the place up.” 

“Well, what are we waiting for?” Frost asked, using her ice to fly up to the third floor. Barry zoomed in and they met up in a large office. 

Hewitt had already started throwing fireballs, opening cells and letting out criminals. The Flash zoomed from room to room, until he found Hewitt. Frost did her best to ice over the locks that hadn’t totally busted, and fought the criminals trying to escape.

“Time to go home, Hewitt.” Barry said. “I think your little vacation has come to an end.” 

Hewitt laughed and threw a fireball at Barry. “You followed me all the way here and you’re just as naive as ever, aren’t you, Barry Allen?”

“There’s nowhere to run, Hewitt.” Barry said, zooming around him, throwing some speed punches to get him off guard. 

Hewitt tried to hit Barry with a blast of fire, but Barry dodged it easily. 

Barry sped around Hewitt and threw a lightning bolt at him, knocking him out. He put the metahuman handcuffs on him, and carried him while he sped off to find Frost. 

.

Back on earth 1, huddled in the cortex, Cisco, Harry and Iris were planning how to get Budge to release his hostages.

“I think I should just breach in there, knock him flat on his ass, and breach the both of us out of there. Then the hostages are free to go and he’s already here. Preferably in the pipeline.” Cisco suggested.

“I don’t know, Ramon.” Harry was rubbing his jaw. “I just don’t know. You were so worried about underestimating Hannibal Lecter, but I just have a funny feeling about you going in there for Budge alone.” 

“You should go for backup with the pulse rifle. When Cisco breaches Budge out of there you can make sure all the hostages get out.” Iris suggested. 

“Sounds like a plan, Boss,” Cisco said, looking to Harry.

“Sure. A plan, it is.” Harry agreed. 

In sync, Harry and Cisco both gave a glib salute to Iris, and headed out of the cortex. 

.

With Budge subdued and in tow, Cisco and Harry breached to Hannibal Lecter’s earth. They found the entire crew congregated in Hannibal’s psychiatry office. 

Hannibal and Will still looking dapper and well put together, Hewitt was powerless in Metahuman dampening cuffs, Barry and Cait still suited up as Flash and Frost, they all stood in the Baltimore office. Jack Crawford hovered toward a corner of the room, looking like his head was pounding about as much as Cisco’s was.

As Harry, Cisco and Budge stepped through a breach, Jack stepped forward. 

“I’m not gonna pretend to understand what’s happening here.” Jack said with a hefty sigh. “All I need to know is who’s coming back to prison with me for the murder committed by Tobias Budge.”

With a sympathetic smile, Cisco gestured to Budge. “This one’s the psychopathic murderer. We’re taking back the psychopathic metahuman.” 

“And we’re sure we got it right this time?” Will asked, a smile exchanged with Hannibal.

“We’re sure.” Barry said, and Team Flash jumped back through a breach to Central City, the real Henry Hewitt in tow.

“Well, I’m just glad neither of them really killed anyone in their respective timelines. Baltimore should continue on without any time anomalies and so should Central City.” Caitlin summed everything up. 

“Anyone extra you mean. Because Budge still technically killed the orchestra guy from their timeline, right?” Cisco was sitting almost upside down, with his legs slung over the arms of his desk chair. 

“You’re such a stickler for the details, Cisco.” Harry chided. “What does it matter if he killed someone on his earth, that was how his timeline was supposed to go anyway,” Harry had his arms folded over his chest. 

“Oh, I’m sorry for trying to remember if this guy was a murderer or not, you’re right, how OCD of me.” Cisco’s voice dripped with sarcasm.

“Yeah, I thought it was little OCD,” The sarcasm flew right over Harry’s head and Cisco sighed and let it drop. 

“Well, I think I much prefer the usual crossovers.” Cisco commented

“Do you? I thought this was fun! I would totally do another storybook earth.” Iris said

“Says the one person who was on comms the whole time!” Harry pointed out. 

Iris smiled shyly and bobbed her eyebrows. “You guys crushed it! Team Flash really banded together. I’m proud of you guys.” 

“Next time let’s try someone who doesn’t murder people for fun,” Cisco quipped.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is too much fun to write! Find me and my aesthetics for this series at https://star-labs-intern.tumblr.com/post/639718381415743488/of-murder-husbands-meta-humans-part-2-nothing !!


End file.
